


Whatever Will Be Will Be

by Caroline



Series: Whatever the Future  Will  Bring [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the tour stops over in San Fran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Will Be Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU and or playing with time lines.
> 
> Written for the Blackdress_adam Summer challenge over on LJ and the sequel to [Fire and Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/85059). While this kinda stands alone and all you really need to know is that Adam hooked up with Kirk after this years Grammies *points at the AU and time line warnings* *g* I would recommend reading that first for this to make sense, but you don't have to. Thank you again to ctbn60 for the beta and for another walk down memory then. *hugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.

_Adam_

The business card that Kirk had given him at the Grammys had stayed in the back of his wallet rather than being handed over to Lane as any other card would have been. He didn't know why - it just never occurred to him to give it over.

But it wasn't until he was a week out from Portland that it had really started to burn a hole in the leather. But things were different than they had been earlier in the year. He was on tour for one, not even close to the heights of Metallica but still doing well in his own spot thank you very much. Even if it did feel some days that his fans knew what he'd had for breakfast.

And then there was the blond that currently sat opposite him, messing with his computer. No they weren't involved and yes Tommy was probably straight - maybe. But that didn't stop the emotions that were involved on either side, not just the fan service which he knew had got them both laid and brought it's own connection as that kind of play always did – but the closeness that had developed between them; the friendship and the under current of something deeper, something stronger, something that was slowly beginning to wind it's way into their relationship. Something that could be something or could be nothing.

The last time that this had happened under this kind pressure there had been a wife involved which had given both him and Kris distance but it had still hurt. This time there wasn't anyone like that, and yes that made his head hurt even if it didn't quite make his heart hurt - yet.

Or, maybe he was just thinking to much and just needed a no stings attached fuck with someone who at least understood some of it.

*~*

"Text him."

"What?"

"It's two thirty in the morning and you've been staring at your phone screen for the last five minutes. Text him."

He couldn't help but grin at the fact that Tommy could read him that easily.

"How do you know it's a him?"

"If it was a her you wouldn't be worrying about it."

Now that was true.

"What about..."

He ducked his head, and not for the first time cursed his fair skin as he felt the colour crawl over it.

Long fingers raised his chin so that he could meet dark eyes. For once they weren't buried behind his bangs or weren't just reflecting himself back at him.

"What will happen, will happen Adam."

Tommy smiled at him gently his finger tracing the circle of life tattooed on to his wrist to make a point.

"In it's own time, but not while we're on tour."

The gentle smile shifted to something more serious in Tommy's eyes.

"I'll not risk you, me, us or our friendship on this."

As he watched Tommy waved his hand to indicate the tour bus and he assumed the tour in general. And though it hurt in the way a dull ache hurts, he understood what Tommy was saying and why.

"If it's real, it'll be just as real when we get home. Now send your damned text."

And Tommy grinned again, leaning over to brush lips over his cheek.

"And, if it's who I think it is, I want all the details this time."

He couldn't help but grin having forgotten that he'd told Tommy about his first encounter with Kirk, though just very briefly.

"Okay, okay."

*~*

 _Kirk_

Usually his cell wasn't forced into the front pocket of his jeans, it went in his back pocket or jacket pocket or whatever. But then again it wasn't usual for him to be in the studio at nearly three in the morning either, they had that agreement after all. But even Metallica, on occasion, had to meet a deadline so here they were and here he was his cell vibrating against his hip with a text alert just as he was trying to nail a lead break and nail it he did. There were things a lot more important than an unexpected text message at three in the morning.

James calling a break allowed him to check the offending piece of technology a number showing he didn't recognize but as it was his private cell and the only people who had that number were family, friends and the people he'd given it to he wasn't worried. And really didn't hesitate to open it but that didn't mean it didn't have him blinking.

 _Will be hitting SF about 3pm, don't have a gig until tomorrow (27th) was wondering if you were up for coffee or something? Adam Lambert_

Talk about unexpected, but not unwelcome and a very good reason to get this wrapped up fast – he quickly typed out a reply and hit send.

 _Sounds good, dinner? Kirk Hammett_

It took all of two seconds for a reply to come back.

 _You cooking? :-)_

That made him grin. Obviously Adam didn't know him that well.

 _Want food poisoning? *g*_

The reply that pinged back had him chuckling.

 _No ty, have to work ;-)_

Just then Lars voice reminded him that he ought to be back at work himself.

 _Need to get back to it, ring me when you're in your hotel._

Turning his cell off he headed back to work smiling.

*~*

Supper had been discreet, a place he knew well where they could just be themselves and Adam had proved to be fun, smart and interesting company. The conversation had flowed and had flowed all over the place, making both of them laugh and smile. He'd asked a little about Adam's blond bassist (yes, he'd watched youtube every now and then) who seemed to have his head well screwed on. And he let Adam push a little about James and Jase one confidence given for another a mutual nod towards what there may have been in another time and place – if he hadn't been too old or too caught up in the Met machine.

On a very rare occasion, when it even crossed his mind these days, he couldn't blame Jase for the choices he'd made.

But mostly dinner had been foreplay, the build up to this (though he'd not exactly been expecting to bring Adam home) to Adam's fingers knotted into his hair, Adam's teeth dragging over his bottom lip as a large hand curled round his cock making him whimper.

A build up to him drawing these little moans from Adam when he played with his piercing, one that hadn't been there the last time. And boy did he have a thing for nipple piercings and it probably showed if the breathy little laugh his play brought was anything to go by.

Building up to Adam pushing him down against his sheets, opening him up with skilled fingers as his own hips arched into that hand begging for more as a teasing chuckle was huffed over his aching flesh.

"Greedy little thing aren't you?"

The gentle amusement just adding to the fun of the sex, nothing serious going on here. And the break in Adam's own voice proving just how much this was affecting him as well. Then thinking stopped as Adam filled him. It was as good as he remembered – better even as there was none of that first time awkwardness.

This time Adam knew how to touch, how to bend him, which twist of his hips made him see stars and how to take his breath away. And when Adam's hand curled round his cock, stripping him in counter point to the hips pounding into him he came harder than he had in a while.

*~*

Blinking his eyes open he wasn't surprised to find himself tucked up against Adam's side his head resting on Adam's chest. Relaxed and comfortable the very slight tension there had been between them last time had slipped away altogether with any thoughts about this being anything less than a couple of people who could be friends hooking up. It was a nice place to be as far as he was concerned.

*~*

 _Adam_

They'd been on fire tonight, there was no other way to describe it – the pieces that hadn't quite been fitting together over the last few stops had all fitted perfectly tonight. The sound check had told them they might have something special on their hands tonight, but not even that had really been a warning. San Fran was one of those places if LA hadn't been home, it could have been and not just for the obvious reasons either. And it showed, the gig had been like they were coming home playing to a home audience.

"Hey, Baby boy."

A smile touched his lips as met Tommy's eyes in his mirror, he'd removed most of his stage make up in the dressing rooms, but on the bus and before lights out he still had his routine. "What you doin' here? Thought you were on the other bus tonight?"

"Ahh.... no."

The grin on Tommy's lips matched the mischievous tone in his voice and it wasn't as though couldn't guess what was coming. "You come over for a bed time story Glitterbaby?" His own voice just as teasing and as amused.

"Yeah."

Shaking his head he couldn't help but be a little amazed as well as a whole lot of amused at the situation. He was just about to tell one of his best friends, and possibly at some point in the future a lover about last nights hook up – in intimate detail.

Climbing into bed he lifted up the sheet and offered Tommy the space beside him unsurprised when he slipped off his t-shirt and slid in beside him – not the first time they'd curled up together to sleep either. But maybe the first time he felt this relaxed about it, even if they were both going to end up a little turned on and a little frustrated by tonight's story.

But it still it felt as though at this precise moment in this time and in this exact place, this is where they should be and whatever the future would bring so be it. "Once upon a time...."

And the blond beside him chuckled.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2010  
> Posted September 2010


End file.
